Csont és gyémánt
by MargieM
Summary: Semmi köze az eredeti sorozathoz. Paródia. Félig-meddig.


**Fogadtam hugival. Ezeknek a dolgoknak kell szerepelnie a sztoriban:**

**- Egy darab zöld converse-cipő, a bal fél  
>- 3 helyszín: padláspince; keleti étterem; valaki lakása;  
>- Elektromos berendezés elromlik<br>- Visszatérő mondat  
>- Egy nő lehány egy férfit<strong>

**És a címet is ő adta meg. Remélem tetszeni fog.**

Patrick Jane útnak indult. Nem volt különösebb dolga, csak unatkozott. Meg, nem mellesleg, fel kellett szednie Lisbont, aki egy kicsit sokat ivott. Egy kínai étteremben. Habár ez lehet hogy különsebb dolognak minősül… Jane el sem tudta képzelni hogy hogy lehetséges lerészegedni egy étteremben, kínaiak közt, de úgy néz ki Lisbonnak sikerült. Arra sem volt ötlete hogy miért őt hívták, de mivel aggódott a lány miatt rögtön elindult.

Kisétállt a CBI épületéből, át kellett mennie szinte az egész parkolón – hiába, ha az ember ritkán használja a kocsiját a kollégák meg szokták kérni hogy parkoljon hátul. Josephine, ahogy Jane nevezte az autóját, ott várta ahol hagyta. Nagy szerencsére, mivel Jane nagyon, nagyon szomorú lett volna ha időközben ellopják. Beszállt. A kulcsot az indítóba helyezte, elfordította… és semmi. Visszafordít, vár egy pillanatot, megint fordít… és semmi. Megint. Jane ezt a fárasztó műveletet elvégezte még nyolcszor, mivel szerette a kerek számokat, de nem történt az égegyadtavilágon semmi sem. Úgy döntött hív egy taxit. És hívott.

Még öt perc sem telt bele és az autó dudálva állt a központ előtt. Jane beszállt, és megadta a címet. Egy húszast ígért a sofőrnek, ha tizenöt percen belül odaérnek. Sajnos azt már nem tette hozzá hogy élve. Daniel – honnan is ismerős ez a név? – rátaposott a gázra. Jane-nek a következő durván tíz perc teljesen kiesett az emlékezetéből. Mire megérkezett az éttermehez majdnem elhányta magát. De csak majdnem. Miután fizetett a sofőrnek – ki a fene gondolná hogy azért a szenvedésért még fizetni is kell? – éppen ki akart szállni, de Daniel utána szólt.

- Uram… Mr Jane… - Honnan tudja a nevét? Honnan? – Nem tudom mibe keveredett, de ezt oda kell adnom magának.

És a meglepett Jane kezébe nyomott egy zöld cipőt. Converse márkájút. A bal felet. Negyvenkettest. Mielőtt Jane meglérdezhette volna hogy mi ez az egész a taxi hihetetlen sebességgel kilövellt, és eltűnt a horizonton. Ami azt illeti Jane már nem is volt biztos abban hogy ez egy taxi volt…

A férfi megfordult, elindult befelé az épületbe, itt valahol egy részeg Lisbon várja…! Amikor átlépett a nagy, kétszárnyú faajtón egy teljesen más világba csöppent. Mintha csak egy kínai negyed felvonulásának a közepén lett volna. Körülnézett. Sehol nem látott ismerős arcot. Mielőtt bárhová is mehetett volna egy férfi elkapta a karját. Amikor jobban megnézte eszmélt rá hogy Cho volt az.

- Cho? Te mit keresel itt? Egyáltalán mi ez az egész?

Cho nem válaszolt, csak egy ajtóhoz vitte, kinyitotta, betuszkolta Jane-t, majd bezárta mögötte. Jane megpróbálta kinyitni, de a kulcsot is ráfordította és bennehagyta a zárban. Így aztán feltörni sem tudta. Éppen ki akart törni amikor egy ismerős hangot hallott a háta mögül.

- Jane? – Lisbon volt az

Jane megpördült. Lisbon határozattan minden volt, kivéve részeg.

- Azzal hívtak ide hogy részeg vagy… Én? Nem, te! – mondták egyszerre, pont mint egy jó szitkomban

Egy pillanatra mindketten csendben maradtak, majd Lisbon levonta a nyilvánvaló következtetést.

- Valaki azt akarta hogy mindketten legyünk itt.

- Pontosan. Te tudod miért?

- Ha tudnám, már tudnád.

Mindketten csendben maradtak. Jane már épp ajánlani akarta hogy sakkozzanak – fejben – amikor a nagy vasajtó megnyikordult. Mindketten odakapták a fejüket. Amikor az ajtó kinyilt egy pillanatra mindketten elvakultak a sötét szobába beáramló erős fénytől. A behatoló ezt az időt használta ki arra hogy becsukja maga mögött az ajtót. Mire észbekaptak már megint be voltak zárva, de mostmár Choval.

- Cho?

Lisbon láthatólag meglepődött, őt valószínüleg nem a férfi kísérte a szobába. De vissza a tárgyra!

- Mi történik?

- Azért vagytok itt mert ti vagytok a kiválasztottak.

- Kik?

- Mik?

- A ki-vá-lasz-tot-tak! Én vagyok a mester, nekem kell elmondanom mi lesz a sorsotok.

Cho miután ezt kimondta realizállta hogy ez milyen nagyonis vészjóslóan hangzott.

- A ti feladatok hogy megtaláljátok az ereklyét. Én már évek óta figyellek benneteket, az életeteket, profi módon beépülve a rendőrség emberei közé. Senki sem gondolná hogy kém vagyok… Nem egy ellenséges országnak kémkedem, és nem is az ügyekről tájékoztatokk embereket, csak éppen a ti életeteket figyelem meg. Azért küldtek – ők – hogy felkészítsetek titeket a nagy kalandra.

Na ez már sem hangzott olyan rémisztően, de ugyanolyan titokzatos volt mint az előző verzió.

- Milyen „Nagy kalandra"?

- Elmondom, de előbb kövessetek, ez a családom étterme, használhatjuk a pincét.

- Pince? Azt hittem abban vagyunk most…

- Ó nem. Ez a tömlöc.

Megnyugtató tudni – gondolta Jane. De egy pillanattal később már csak arra figyelt hogy követni tudja Chot a színes forgatagban. Felkapott egy étterem volt a Cho szüleié, azt meg kell hagyni. Mikor leértek a pincébe Jane rájött hogy az előző hely nem is volt olyan vészjósló.

- Tényleg, Cho, te nem koreai vagy véletlenül?

- De. De az átlag amerikai ember alapművelségébe nem tartozik bele az ázsai rasszok felismerése és szelektációja, és a felmérések szerint a kínai ételek tízszer nagyobb népszerűségnek örvendenek mint a koreaiak, továbbá egyszerűbb az elkészítésük.

Jane bólintott, értette Cho gondolatmenetét.

- Na és milyen kiválasztottak vagyunk mi?

- Meg kell találnotok a szent ereklyét. Az úr 255. éve óta minden ötven évben kiválasztódik két kiválasztott. – a mondatnak rejtett értelme van! – És most ti vagytok azok. Meg kell találnotok a szent ereklyét, és eljuttatni egy biztonságos helyre ahol az elkövetkező ötven évben pihenhet. Ha minden igaz az előző kiválasztottak egyike már elküldte valamelyikőtöknek azt a tárgyat ami a megoldást rejti.

Cho végigrmérte a két szerencsétlent.

- És mi az amit meg kell találnunk? És hová kell vinnünk? – Lisbon már egy kicsit türelmetlen volt; nem is csoda már elkezdték a sorozatát

- Hát ha ennyire türelmetlen vagy elmondom. Az ereklye neve „Csont és gyémánt"!

- Miért?

- Mert csontból és gyémántból van.

- Ez ennyire egyszerű? És hová kell vinnünk?

- Nem tudom. Nektek kell kitalálnotok hová rejtitek. Ha tudnám én lennék a következő kiválasztott. De hol lehet a segítség-tárgy?

Cho végigmérte a két embert. Lisbon úgy nézett ki mint általában, semmi különös nem volt rajta, azt leszámítva hogy a hajában volt egy csat. Ezzel már majdnem elhitette a többiekkel hogy ad a külsejére. Majdnem. Jane még szokásosabban nézett ki. A szokásos cipője, a kedvenc nadrágja, a legszebbik kék inge, mellény, zakó és egy zöld cipő a bal kezében. Minden szokásos… Vagy mégsem? Ja, hogy Jane nem szokott tornacipőket hordani a kezében! Akkor talán volt rajta valami furcsa…

- Honnan van az a cipő?

Jane a kezére nézett. Tényleg, honnan is szerezte? Aztán a másodperc törtrésze alatt megvilágosodott. Ezt a taxis adta neki.

- A taxistól kaptam.

Ekkor az egész békés kis jelenetet ajtónyikorgás szakította meg. Mind az ajtó felé néztek. Egy kedves, ázsiai hölgy mosolygott rájuk.

- Kimball, kicsi fiam… Miért nem mész fel a barátaiddal a szobádba? Ott sokkal világosabb van…

- De mama… azzal oda lenne a hangulatnak…

- Kimball, kicsi fiam, csak nem akarod megijeszteni a kishölgyet? Nagyot csalódtam benned!

- De mama…

- Kimball, kicsi fiam, nincs de! Mars a szobádba, most rögtön! Ti pedig – mutatott a két megdöbbent szemlélőre – nyugadtan menjetek csak vele, mindjárt viszek utánatok egy kis harapnivalót!

Így hát hőseink elindultak az étterem padlásán berendezett kis lakáska felé. Padlás, ami azt jelenti hogy dupláuztam! Dupla, dupla!

Átverekedték magukat a színes tömegen – újfent – aztán a konyhán is, majd végül leghátul felkapaszkodtak egy keskeny kis lépcsőn. Amikor felértek egy aprócska, de otthonos nappaliban voltak. Cho átsétált a szobán, felnyúlt és meghúzott egy zsineget. A zsineg egy kis lépcsőt nyitott le ami a tetőtér tetőterébe vezetett. Ez volt kisfiú kora óta a szobája. Mindenhol szétdobált gyerekjátékok hevertek. Lisbon véletlenül még össze is tört egy legó-kastélyt, pedig tényleg nem akarta.

Amikor kényelembe helyezték magukat Cho kezdett beszélni.

- Az egyik előző kiválasztott neve talán ismerősen fog csengeni nektek. Chuck Taylor…

- Ez sok mindent megmagyráz… De hol keressük a cipőben a nyomot?

Jane megforgatta a cipőt, és már éppen kárt akart benne tenni amikor Lisbon felkiáltott.

- Nézd a nyelvét!

És Jane nézte. A nyelv belső oldalán egy furcsa kód volt. Nem tudott vele mit kezdeni. Cho kivette a kezéből, hogy jobban meg tudja nézni.

- Ismerek egy embert aki képes dekódolni, de az időbe telik. Elküldöm neki. Amíg elkészül addig kiképezlek benneteket.

Valahogy egyik hősünk sem akarta tudni miben áll ez a bizonyos „kiképzés". Ekkor kopogtak. Cho leengedte a lépcsőt.

- Kimball, kicsi fiam, lejönnél a sütikért? A derekam már nem a régi…

Cho szónélkül lement. Amikor visszatért kezében volt egy nagy tálca, telis tele szerencsesütivel. Mindannyian elvettek egyet-egyet. Egy pár pillanatig csak csámcsogás hallatszott. Aztán Jane fennhangon felolvasta a saját jóslatát.

- „Az igazság odaát van!"… Mit akarhat ez jelenteni?

Mielőtt Cho válaszolhatott volna Lisbon is felolvasta a sajátját.

- „Luke, én vagyok az apád!" Cho, te tudod mik ezek a cetlik?

- Persze. Ma sci-fi tematikai nap van az étteremben, minden sütiben ilyen cetlik vannak. Az enyém az hogy „Jó móka volt… de vége."

**Szerzői megjegzés: Ahhoz hogy Cho-ét is értsd valószínüleg több sci-fit kell nézned mint amennyit most nézel. Ha meg leesett jelezd kommentben.**

Cho, miután megette a sütiét, megnyomott egy gombot. Pár pillanattal később kinyílt a lépcső – ez így egy kicsit érdekes… - és egy köpcös ázsiai jelent meg. Choval elkezdtek valami idegen – valószínüleg koreai – nyelven beszélni, majd nyolc-tíz mondat után Cho odadobta neki a cipőt. A férfi meghajolt, aztán elment.

- Ő az egyik emberem. Elviszi a cipőt ahhoz a barátomhoz aki megfejti nekünk. Addigis kiképezlek benneteket.

Lisbon és Jane feszülten várta hogy miből fog állni a kiképzés.

- A kiképzés abból áll hogy elmesélem hogy mit és miért kell tennetek. Helyezétek kényelembe magatokat, hosszú mese lesz.

Lisbon lerúgta a cipőjét, maga alá húzta a lábait és levette a kabátját. Jane meg sem moccant. Cho felállt, arcán látszott – már ammenyire ez lehetséges – hogy szónoki beszédre készül.

- Az úr 255. és a hölgy 230. évében egy kis koreai faluban történt valami. Az emberek napról napra tünedeztek el. Sokáig senki sem tudta hogy miért vagy hová tűnnek. Míg aztán egy napon egy kisfiú, mindössze hat éves, sebekkel tele érkezett haza, miután kiment a határba játszani. A kisfiú húga viszont eltűnt. Amikor megkérdezték a gyereket hogy mi történt azt választolta hogy eljött egy sárkány és megette a kishúgát, ő is alig tudott elmenekülni. Ma már senki sem hinne neki, de akkor, 255-ben ez teljesen hihető volt.  
>Az embberek napokig csak nappal, a falu belső részében jártak. Rettegtek. Már éppen az eltelepülést fontolgatták, amikor történt valami. Egy hős lovag érkezett a faluba. Azt mondta ismeri ezt a sárkányt, és hogy meg tudja fékezni, de segítségre van szüksége. A falusiaknak el kell készítenie a titkos recept alapján egy varázsérmét, és azzal meg lehet fékezni a sárkányt. Viszont ha az érmének baja esik, vagy illetéktelen, azaz avatatlan kéz érinti, akkor a sárkány kiszabadul. És attól hogy be van zárva egy másik dimenzióba, még növekszik, erősödik, bosszút tervez.<br>A falu népe nem sokáig habozott, hiszen nem szerettek volna elmenni az otthonukból. Így hát elkészítették az érmét, és odaadták a lovagnak. Az érme egy koponyacsonból volt kivágva, és az apró furatokba 10 gyémántott illesztettek. A gyémántokat megszentelt állati vérrek összekötötték egy olyan minta szerint amit ma az emberek pentagrammának hívnak. A lovag elvette tőlük ezt a medált és kilovagolt. Csak három nap múlva tért vissza, gyalogszerrel, mivel elmondása szerint a lova elesett a csatában. Megkérte a falu népét hogy hadd mardjon addig amíg felépül. A falu népe természetesen igent mondott. A lovag a falu egyik gazdag polgáránál kapott szálást, annak legidősebb lánya ápolta. Hamar felépült, de nem akarta elhagyni a falut, a szíve nem engedte. Beleszeretett a leányba. Így hát egy hónap múlva megtartották a mennyegzőt. Boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak. A sárkányról senki nem hallott.  
>Egy ideig. Ötven év után a sárkány visszatért. Senki sem mert kimenni a falu falai közül. Kivéve egy embert. Az a kisfiú aki legutóbb megmenekült. Elhagyta a falut, és napokig nem tért vissza. Aztán amikor már mindneki lemondott róla, egyik nap megjelent az édespja háza előtt. A sebei súlyosak voltak, de nem gyógyíthatatlanok. Mikor felépült elmondta amit megtudott. Azt mondta hogy a talizmánt időről-időre el kell költöztetni, különben a gonosz lelkek megtalálják és szabadon engedik a sárkányt. Azóta a kiválasztottak, akikben meg van a képesség a sárkány legyőzésére, minden ötven évben elköltöztetik. Kérdés?<p>

Lisbon és Jane szó nélkül bámultak maguk elé. Amikor Cho már éppen azt hitte hogy megúszta a kérdezz-feleleket Lisbon megszólalt.

- Akkor most meg kell keresnünk az ereklyét?

- Igen.

- És hová rejtsük?

- Nem tudom. Nem tudhatom. Ezt a helyet csak nektek kettőtöknek szabad ismernetek. És olyannak kell lennie ahol ötven évig nem háborgatják az érmét.

Lisbonnak ötlete sem volt. Jane pedig még mindig Cho monológjának hatása alatt volt. Mielőtt bárki bármi mást is kérdezhetett volna kopogttatak. Cho leeresztete a létrát. A kicsi kínai állt ott. Tudom, tudom koreai, de a kicsi kínai jobban hangzik. A kicsi kínai elhadart valamit koreaiul, majd Cho kezébe nyomott egy dobozt. Aztán olyan sebességgel távozott amit Daniel taxija is megirigyelt volna.

Cho kinyitotta a dobozt és kivett belőle egy levelet és gyorsan elolvasta.

- A barátom azt mondja hogy ez egy pár koordináta és egy kis szöveg mi szerint vigyél magaddal ásót…

Ez nem hangzott valami bíztatóan. Cho lehajolt, benyúlt az ágya alá és elővett két katonai hátizsákot. Egy laza kézmozdulattal odadobta őket Lisbonnak és Janenek, akik utánakaptak, de bár ne tették volna… Akármilyen lazán is dobálta a táskákat Cho, Lisbon és Jane alig bírta megemelni őket… Cho utolsónak még egy pár kéziásót is kiemelt az ágy alól. Azokat is odadobta, de ezek elől hőseink már menekültek. Nem kellett volna, ezek könnyüek voltak.

Végül a kis csapat útnak indult. Beültek Lisbon kocsijába és bepötyögték a koordinátákat. A koordináták pont Nevada és California határára estek ami egy kicsit megzavarta a GPS-t. De miután orvosolták a hibákat útnak indulhattak. És mentek. És mentek és mentek. Sokáig. Ezt most nem írom le, Cho vezetett, többi hősünk aludt. Aztán egyszer csak lassítani kezdett az autó.

- Megérkeztünk? – kérdezte Lisbon félálomban

- Igen. Én eddig jöhettem. Sziasztok.

És eltűnt. Mint a kámfor. Lisbon nem hitt volna a szemének, ha az éppen nyitva lett volna. De így egyszerűen megdöbbent. Jane a hátsó ülésen ébredezett.

- Hol van Cho?

- Nem tudom… eltűnt.

Jane okosasbbnak találta ha nem kérdezősködik többet. Kiszálltak. Már hajnlodott, bár a nap még nem látszott a horizonton.

- Tudod, egyszer láttam egy filmet, amiben a főhős beleesett egy fekete-lyukba. A narrátor azt mondta hogy „A semmi közepére került" szerintem nézzünk körül, itt kéne lennie valahol.

Körül is néztek, de nem találták meg az említett színészt. Lisbon legnagyobb bánatára.

Végül kiválasztották azt a helyet ami szerintük legközelebb esett a megadott koordinátákhoz és ásni kezdtek. Ketten félóráig folyamatosan ástak. Végül, amikor már majdnem feladták találtak valamit. Olyan volt mint egy épület teteje. Egy kicsit még ástak és végre megtalálták amit kerestek: a bejáratot. A csapóajtó nehezen nyílt, de Jane végül kinyitotta. Az áporodott levegő arról árulkodott hogy az építménynek vagy csak ez az egy bejárata van, vagy ehhez hasonlóan a többi is le vannak zárva. Nem volt létra vagy kötél amin leereszkedhettek volna, a legalább két méter mély lyukba.

Jane önfeláldozó volt és leugrott. Szinte semmit sem láttak. Lisbon nem hallotta hogy mi történt a férfivel. Aztán pár kísértetilyes másodperccel később azonban meglátta a férfi lámpájának fényét.

- Jól vagy?

- Igen, csak egy kicsit rossz szag van itt. Gyere le te is!

- Én le nem ugrok! Nem fogom kitörni a bokám egy sárkány miatt…

- Jól van, jól van, akkor engedd le a lábad, én meg leveszlek.

- Ígéred? – Lisbon hangja egy kicsit bizonytalan volt

- Igen, ígérem.

Lisbon elősztör ledobta a saját hátizsákját, majd a Janeét, aztán egy kicsit megszeppenve lült a luk szélére. Lassan, félve leengedte a lábait, rá akart támaszkodni a férfire, de a lábai csak levegőt értek. A súlyát már a lyuk két oldalán elhelyezett kezei tartották. Kezdett egy kicsit tényleg megijedni. Aztán, amikor már attól félt leesik, a lábfejei végre megálapodtak Jane vállán. Szinte abban a másodpercben ahogy megérintette érezte hogy a férfi kezei megfogják a bokáit. Lassan ráált a férfi vállára. Utoljára hat évesen állt akárki nyakában ezért érthető volt ha nem igazán élvezte a helyzetet. De végül szép lassan megtalálta az egyensúlyát.

Így, hogy a férfi vállain állt körübelül a melléig volt csak bent, a mellkasa és a feje még kilógott. Érezte ahogy a férfi kezei óvatosan felfelé csúsznak a lábain, nyilvánvalóan hogy leemelje a válláról és letegye a remélhetőleg biztonságos talajra, de ő akkor is szeretett volna mást hinni. Aztán Jane keze eljutott a comjáig és megállt. Ennek az az egyszerű fizikai oka volt hogy csak odáig ért el.

- Jól van, most lassan, nagyon lassan gugolj le és ülj a nyakamba. Menni fog?

- Hát, ha nem megy az nagyon ciki.

Ezért hát Lisbon lassan, nagyon lassan legugolt, végül leült Jane nyakába. El sem hitte hogy milyen könnyen ment. Persze még onnan is volt lejebb, de abban a pillanatban a részeredménynek is úgy örült mint VV Szandika a matek kettesnek.

- Oké, most le fogok gugolni, amint tudod tedd le a lábaid. Rendben?

- Igen.

Jane lassan, nagyon lassan, legugolt, Lisbon pedig amint tudta lerakta a lábait. Jane kihúzta a fejét, és már készen is voltak. Még egy kis gyakorlás és jobbak lesznek mint a Rippel-fivérek.

Lisbon elővette az elemlámpáját és felkattintotta. Köbevilágított a kis, koszos szobában ahol voltak. Bútorzat nem volt, fényforrás sem, istenigazából a szoba teljesen sivár volt leszámítva az ajtót a jobb oldal falon. Az egész úgy nézett ki mint egy jobb Scooby-Doo részben.

- Kinyissuk?

- Szerintem igen.

Lassan, mindenre figyelve odamentek az ajtóhoz és megpróbálták kinyitni. Nem akart kinyílni. Ellenben a padló a lábuk alatt igen. Bezuhantak egy nagy, vízzel teli tartályba. Furcsa módon a víz nem volt hideg, csak annyira mint júliusban a tenger. Hőseink minden erejüket összegyűjtve kikászálódtak a partra. A lámpáknak nem tett jót a túra, már a vízben kialudtak.

- Jól vagy?

- Igen… De minden elázott…

- Innentől magunknak kell boldoulnunk.

- Pontosan.

Kint körlnéztek. Szinte az orrukig sem láttak, de pár pillanattal később észrevettek egy olajlámpát a szoba közepére relakva. Óvatosan odamentek, minden lépésükre vigyázva. Végül Jane felemelte. Hozzá volt rögzítve egy doboz gyufa. Jane megfogott egyet a sok közül és begyújtotta a lámpát. A halvány fénynél alig lehetett valamit látni, ha tiszta képet szerettek volna kapni valamiről abban az esetben igazán közel kellett menniük ahhoz a valamihez.

A szobában szinte semmi nem volt, csak két faláda, mint pár percel később kiderült üresek és egy nagy sátorponyva. Ajtó vagy ablak nem volt sehol.

- Hogy jussunk ki?

Lisbon egy pillanatig gondolkodott. Valahol lennie kell egy kijáratnak, az alagút amin leestek túl szűk volt annak a ládának. Ezt a megállapítáását szóvá is tette. Valahogy így:

- Lennie kell valami ki vagy bejáratnak, hiszen az a láda nem fért volna le azon az alagúton amin mi beestünk.

- Igazad van… Támadt egy ötletem! Nem mozdulj, és ezt most nem csak képletesen értem!

Lisbon bólintott.

- Mit fogsz csinálni?

Jane nem válaszolt. De a legrövidebb úton odasétált a falhoz. Lisbon csak figyelte, ötlete sem volt mit csinálhat a férfi. Jane csigatempóban elkezdett körül sétálni a fal mellett, amíg végül megállt egy ponton.

- Itt van a kijárat. Megpróbálom kinyitni, maradj ahol vagy, ha valami történik amikor kinyílik, akkor ne aggódj miattam, de ha lehet te azért ne ess bele… Jó?

Lisbon szó nélkül bólintott.

Jane lassan lerakta maga mögé a lámpát, félúton maga és Lisbon közé. Aztán a fanak támaszkodott. Megpróbálta eltolni valamilyen irányba. Amit nem vett észre az az volt hogy a lába egy padlókapcsolóra tévedt közben…

Nem volt semmi baj, a kapcsoló az ajtót nyitotta. Az ajtó lassan, méltóságteljesen hátra és balra csúszott. De mivel Jane nem vette észre a kapcsolót ezért ő azzal a gondolattal masírozott be a következő terembe hogy ő milyen erős. Lisbon ámulva követte.

- Honnan tudtad hogy hol az ajtó?

- A lámpából. Látod a lángot? Az ajtó nem zárt légmentesen, tehát ott egy kicsit járt a levegő. De ha bárki kérdi a titkos kinetikus erőm súgta meg.

Lisbon mosolyogva bólintott. A világért sem árulná el senkinek a férfi trükkjeit.

A folyosó amin mentek mintha csak egy Indiana Jones filmből származott volna. A falak úgy néztek ki mint egy piramisban, a padlón illedő mennyiségű homok is volt. Már csak egy két kígyó kellett volna. Feltételes mód vissza, kígyók is vannak. Ezt Jane tudatta a nagyérdemű közönséggel, egy hangos sikoly segítségével.

- KÍÍÍGYÓÓÓÓÓÓ!

- Igen, az. De ezek nem harapnak, ezek csak elkapnak és megfolytanak. Ha megállsz. De amíg mész, és lerugdosod magadról azokat a példányokat amik rád akarnak fonódni addig nem lehet komolyabb bajod.

Jane úgy tett ahogy Lisbon mondta és tényleg: egy kígyó sem ette meg. Egész hosszú ideig, majdnem négy percig mentek folyamatosan a kanyargós folyosón, amíg az végetért. A falon amibe a folyosó torkollott poros felirat volt olvasható:

AZOKNAK AKIK HÁBORGATNI MERIK A SZENT EREKLYE NYUGHELYÉT: EDDIG ÉS NE TOVÁBB! A KIVÁLASZTOTTAKNAK BALRA TESSÉK.

- Merre menjünk?

- Balra? – intett Jane a tábla felé

- Rendben.

Elindultak balra. Sajnos újabb ötven centiméter megtétele után egy falba ütköztek. De nem volt gond mert egy kicsit meglökték és hoppsz! már ki is nyílt. Lassan léptek be, de nem voltak elég óvatosak. Egy majdnem függőleges csúszdán találták magukat, valami olyan felé zuhanva amiről valahogy nem volt kedvük megtudni hogy micsoda. De tizenkét másodperccel később megtudták.

Egy fényesen kivilágított terem közepén landoltak, örültek az erős fénynek, különösképpen azért, mert az oljalámpa, amit az előző teremben találtak, apró darabokra tört zuhanás közben.

A teremben a falakat mintha csak arany borította volna, úgy csillogtak. Sőt, ami azt illeti, még az is lehet hogy tényleg arany volt. A négy sarokban voltak felfüggesztve olyan olajlámpák mint amilyene már hőseinknek is volt, de ezek valamiért fényesebben világitottak. A terem padlója világos kőből készült, de az évek során már belepte a por. A falakba szöveg volt vésve, de valami olyan nyelven amit hőseink nem ismertek. A padló egyforma méretű kockakövein többféle minta is fellelhető volt. Minden egyes négyzet közepén volt egy szimbólum, különbözőek, illetve mindeggyikből kettő volt.

Ahol hőseint földet értek az egy kétszer-két ilyen egységnyi terület volt, ami egy nagyobb kővel volt lefedve, és a közepén egy olyan minta szerepelt ami sehol máshol. Igen, azért beszélek annyit erről a padlóról mert ez egy csapda. Csakhogy hőseink ezt még nem tudják. A szobában semmi bútor nem volt, csak egy láda, de az a túlsó végben, nagyon, nagyon messze hőseinktől.

Jane felállt.

- Jól vagy?

- Igen… Segítesz feállni?

Jane szó nélkül talpraállította a lányt.

- Nem is tudom honnan, de az az érzésem támadt hogy abban a ládában van amit keresünk…

Lisbon mosolyogva bólintott.

- Igen, valamiért én is így érzem.

Szép lassan elindultak. Illetve csak indultak volna, mivelhogy a kő amire Jane lépett besüllyedt. Először csak egy centiméterrel, de amikor már tíz centi után sem akart megállni akkor Jane úgydöntött hogy ez baj.

- Lisbon?

- Igen?

Jane-nek nem kellett válaszolnia, a lány anélkül is észrevette a probléma forrását. Jane lassan, óvatosan visszahúzta a lábát. Amint lekerült a kőtömbről a súly, az elkezdett visszaemelkedni.

- Szerintem nem lesz komolyabb bajunk, csak gyorsan kell lépkednünk… -

- Jane, minden rossz kalandfilmben elhangzik ez a mondat, de valahogy sosem szokott összejönni a hősöknek…

Jane egy pillanattra elgondolkodott.

- Nézzük meg meddig süllyed egy ilyen izé…

Lisbon bólintott. A férfi levette a hátizsákját és ráhelyezte a legközelebbi kőre. Abban a másodpercben ahogy a hátizsák teljes súlya a kövön volt az egész hihetetlen sebeséggel zuhnnai kezdett. Jane biztos volt benne hogy a korábbi ötlete nem fog működni. Már csak valami olyan kell ami viszont fog. De ez nem is olyan könnyű mint amilyennek hangzik.

Lisbon és Jane pár perccel később már egymás mellett ülve gondolokodtak. Sablonos lenne ellőnöm nyolc-tíz „Mi van ha… ja mgésem…"-et vagy hasonlókat, szóval nem teszem.

- Szerinted mit jelentenek a jelek?

- Nem tudom… Mintha számok lennének, azon egy csillag van, a másikon két hold és így tovább, de az egyik csillagos volt az első amit próbáltunk, ezért nem hinném hogy ez számít valamit.

Pár percre néma csend telepedett a szobára. Aztán Lisbon felállt.

- Mit csinálsz?

- Van egy ötletem.

Lassan a saját kövük szélére lépett, és egyik lábával óvatosan elkezdte lenyomni a másik csillagot. A kő egy két centimétert süllyedt, de aztán megállt. Viszont Lisbon háta mögött az első kő visszaemelkedett. Amikor újra a padlószinten volt, abban a másodpercben a Lisbon lába alatti kő kezdett süllyedni.

- Jane, nyomd meg a másik csillagos követ!

Jane engedelmesekedett. És csodák-csodája, mindkét kő a helyén maradt. Amikor egyforma nyomás van a köveken, abban az esetben nem süllyednek. Mindketten rááltak az egyik csillagos kőre, nagy szerencse volt az a hátizsák amit még megmentettek, mivel így Lisbon és Jane közelebb volt egymáshoz súlyban.

De ahogy Jane is lelépett a kezdőkőröl, az hangosan a mélybe zuhant. Nem volt tehát visszaút és nem is hibázhattak.

- Melyik legyen a következő?

Jane egy pillanatig gondolkodott mielőtt válaszolt.

- Szerintem a holdas. Azon két egyforma szimbólum van, a növekvő sorrend szerint az következik.

Mindketten óvatosan ráhelyezték az egyik lábukat a második kőre.

- Egy, kettő, három!

Háromra mindketten átléptek a holdas kőre. A két csillagos kő a mélybe zuhant, a két holdas pedig megsüllyedt. De csak egy két centiméterrel, ami egyrészt jó ómen, másrészt viszont azt mutatja hogy a rendszer nem anniyra tökéletes.

Hőseink a harmadik kő felé vették az irányt. Egy, kettő, három! Lélegzetvisszafolytott várakozás… És igen, túlélték! Ez így ment még tíz alkalommal, így már csak egy pár kő maradt. Jane és Lisbon lassan, óvatosan, egyszerre megemelték a lábaikat…

- Egy… kettő… három…

És átléptek. Egy másodpercig nem történt semmi. Aztán az összes, korábban a mélybezuhant kőlap visszaemelkedett az eredeti helyére. Jane kinyitotta a nagy kőládát ami előttük volt. Egy kis, szépen megmunkált fadoboz. Világos fából készült, és egy sötétebb fából készült rózsa-faragvány díszítette. A férfi lassan kiemelte a dobozt.

Ahogy a doboz elemelkedett a láda aljától kattanó hangot hallottak. Valamiért – ugyan miért is? – rossz érzésük támadt. De még mielőtt bármit is tehettek volna egy kőtábla lezárta azt a rámpát amerről jöttek, a falak pedig elindultak hőseink felé. A kalandfilm-klisé valósággá vált a számukra.

- Mit csináljunk? – kérdezte kétségbeesetten Jane

- Nem tudom… nem tudom…

Alig volt húsz másodpercük kiutat találni. A szoba már majdnem a harmadára zsugorodott, amikor Lisbonnak támadt egy ötlete. Lekapta az egyik falról a lámpát, mitagadás, nem kellett messzire nyúlnia, majd benyúlt a ládába. Megpróbálta felemelni a fedőlapot. Nem akart emelkedni. Kétségbeesetten kezdte tapogatni az oldalakat. A falak már csak párcentire voltak tőle és Jane-től amikor a keze talált egy aprócska gombot a láda egyik sarkában. Megnyomta és lélegzetvisszafolytva várt.

A láda alja kiesett és másfél métert zuhant. Lisbon habozás nélkül a lukba ugrott. Jane egy másodperccel később követte, vigyázva a dobozra. A sötét kis üreget bevilágította az apró lámpa amit Lisbon fogott. Hallották ahogy a fejük fölött összetörik a masszív kőláda. Jane gondolni sem mert arra hogy mi lett volna vele a lány nélkül. A folyosó sötét volt, de az épület korábbi részeivel ellentétben nyugalmat árasztott. Lisbon ment elől, megvilágítva az utat a dobozt cipelő Jane-nek.

Majdnem harminc métert mentek folyamatosan, igaz hogy egyenesen, de szemmel láthatólag emelkedőn. Az alagút végén egy vaslétra csillant meg. Felfelé vezetett. Mellette a falon egy tábla volt és egy nagy vaskampó. Ahogy közelebb értek Lisbon el tudta olvasni a táblát.

KÖSZÖNJÜK HOGY MINKET VÁLASZTOTTAK! A LÉTRA CSÚSZÁSVESZÉLYES. A LÁMPÁKAT A KAMPÓRA KÉRJÜK AKASZTANI. LÁTOGASSANAK MEG MINKET MÁSKOR IS ÉS LEGYEN EGY JÓ NAPJUK!

Lisbon felakasztotta a lámpát a horogra, majd elindult felfelé a létrán. Jane követte. Meghatározhatatlan mennyiségű mászás után Lisbon egy vaslapba ütközött. Egy nagykallantyút is sikerült kitapgatnia a vaksötétben. Meghúzta, és feltolta az ajtót. Szerencsére kinyílt. Egy pár centire. A résen homok zuhant az aknába, alaposan meglepve az alant várakozó Jane-t.

- Nem nyitod ki?

- Kinyitnám, de nem tudom…

- Hogy érted azt hogy „Nem tudod"?

- Hát... Chonak változtatni kéne a parkolási szokásain…

Jane majdnem elengedte a létrát, annyira letaglózta ez a hír. Persze egy pár kiáltással később meghallották ahogy felbőg a fejük felett a Denali motorja. Nem, ez így nem igaz. Nem Denali volt, sajnos nem tudom hogy Lisbon milyen autót vezet. De ez most nem igazán számít a történtek szempontjából. A lényeg az hogy az autó elállt és hőseink biztonságban kijutottak a veremből.

- Bocsánat, de ezt nem bírtam kihagyni.

Cho – szerencsére – újra előkerült.

- Te direkt parkoltál a kijáratra!

- Így is lehet mondani. Én személy szerint a „Véletlenül ideparkoltam, de nem akartalak titeket a helyváltással megzavarni" elnevezésű változatot jobban preferálom.

Beszáltak a kocsiba. A visszaút csendben telt, Jane és Lisbon aludt, mivel az éjszaka nem igazán tudtak pihenni és ez a kaland is egy kissé kimerítő volt. Cho vezetett, élvezte a csendet. Lisbon lakására hajtott. Nagy nehezen felkeltette a két alvó ügynököt – hú ezt hogy félre tudnám értelmezni, ha valahol máshol olvasnám. Lisbon ugyan nem akart felkelni, azt mondta hogy ő inkább alszik még egy kicsit a kocsiban, de amikor Jane megjegyzést tett arra hogy ha Lisbon a kocsiban marad abban az esetben Cho, a mókamester, egy lakásban lesz a felbecsülhetetlen értékű Spice Girls ereklyéivel, akkor rögtön felélénkült.

Amint beértek a lakásba Lisbon a hálószobájába ment és bezárkózott. Öt perccel később szép tiszta ruhában került elő, de maga mögött kulcsra zárta az ajtót, a kulcsot pedig mint az élet, úgy őrizte.

A dobozt lerakták a konyhaasztal közepére és körül ülték. Jane lassan, óvatosan kinyitotta a reteszt ami zárva tartotta a dobozt. Ahogy kinyitotta a dobozt azt látták amire számítottak: a doboz belseje vörös bársonnyal volt borítva, és egy érme méretű bemélyedés volt a közepén, ahol békésen pihent az ereklye.

- Már csak új nyughelyet kell neki találnunk…

- Ebben igazad van Lisbon, de én nem tudhatom hogy hol van ezért most itthagylak benneteket.

És tényleg otthagyta Jane-t és Lisbont.

Percekig gondolkodtak csendben. Végül Jane szólalt meg.

- Tudod… amikor azt hittem meg fogunk halni – Lisbon nem mert rákérdezni hogy melyik alkalommal – akkor rájöttem valamire.

Lisbon értetlenül nézett a férfira. Nem is csoda, sosem nézett klasszikus romantikusokat.

- Az élet rövid. És az embernek minden alkalmat meg kell ragadnia hogy éljen… nincs igazam?

Lisbon remélte hogy a férfi arra akar kilyukadni amire ő gondol.

- Szóval, ha ennek vége, akkor szerinted elhívhatom randevúra Grace-t?

Lisbon tekintetével ölni lehetett volna.

- Nyugodj meg, csak vicceltem. Téged szeretnélek randevra hívni… Persze csak ha nem gond…

- Ezzel viccelni! Amúgy igen. – Lisbon a legangyalibb mosolyát erőltette magára, tudta hogy nem áll jól neki ha mérges – Támadt egy ötletem!

Felkapta a dobozt bezárta és már szaladt is. Jane alig bírta követni.

- Most hová is megyünk pontosan?

- Majd meglátod.

Hihetetlen sebességgel elhagyták az épületet és beszáltak Lisbon autójába. Siettek, szerették volna elkerülni a délutáni csúcsforgalmat. Lisbon áthajtott a városon. Elértek a legközelebbi nemzetközi repülőtérre. Lisbon kiszállt. Jane – bár döbbenten – de szintén kiszállt. Besétáltak a várócsarnokba. Lisbon odament ez első gusztusosnak tűnő információspulthoz.

- Jónapot! Szeretném megkérdezni mikor indul a legközelebbi gépük Párizsba.

- A hölgy siet? Ha igen, akkor szerencséje van, mert csak három órát kell várnia. Arra a gépre még lehet jegyet kapni.

- Rendben. Kettőt kérnék. Az első osztályra.

És megkapta. Jane nem is kérdezett semmit. Majd a gépen.

Egy órával később becsekkoltak, és a gép menetrend szerint el is indult. Jane a gépen kérdőre vonta Lisbont.

- Szabad tudnom hogy most hová megyünk? És hogy honnan engedheted ezt meg magadnak?

- Párizsba megyünk. A pénz pedig Mashburn nagylelkű ajándéka volt. Azt hitte meg kell vennie engem, amit mélyen visszautasítok, de persze ezt neki nem kell tudnia.

Jane egyik traumából a másikba esett. Tudta hogy Lisbonnak volt valakije, azt a mosolyt nem lehet letagadni, de hogy pont Mashburn… Pénzért!

- Komolyan elhitted? Nem, egy autót adott, mert azt mondta hogy az én Katy-m egy öreg csotrogány, de én egy Lamborghini-re sem cseráélném Katy-t, nemhogy kettőre. Szóval inkább eladtam őket.

Jane már valami fegyvert keresett hogy kárt tegyen magában.

- A nagy mentalistát ilyen könnyen át lehet verni? Cho adott egy bankkártyát, azt mondta van rajta egymillió – dollár! – amit felhasználhatunk az érme elrejtéséhez. Gondolom nem bankó-házra gondolt, szóval…

A repülőút további részét kényelmesen eltöltötték ezzel-azzal. Például a mosdó nem-rendeltetés-szerű-használatával. Ezt a részt mindenkinek a saját fantáziájára bízom. Persze az igazság az volt hogy Lisbon gyomrának nem tett túl jót az utazás, Jane pedig tartotta a fejét. Aminek az lett a következménye hogy az egymillió – dollár! – ból egy pár új cipőt is venniük kellett.

Amikor landolt a gép, helyi idő szerint délután egy órakor, Lisbon először elment bevásárolni, elvégre a világ divatfővárosában volt. Meg az sem volt utolsó indok hogy nem hozott magával ruhkat. Jane is kapott egy új pár cipőt.

Aztán elmentek a város legdrrágább szálodájába. Kivettek egy lakosztályt. Már elég későre járt így úgy döntöttek hogy csak másnap mennek el a kitűzött célponthoz, és a város nagyobb látványosságaihoz.

Arról az estéről nem beszélhetek. Erre megeskettek. Sajnálom. De másnap reggel, az új dizájner ruháikban, taxiba pattantak és elindultak a Lisbon által megadott címre.

- Hová megyünk?

- A svájci nemzeti bank egyik fiókjába. Pontosan abba ami egy igen sok vitát kiváltott regényben is szerepel.

Jane nem olvasott túl sok könyvet, de ehhez az egy példányhoz még neki is volt szerencséje. Amikor megékeztek az épület kihalt volt. Csak egy személyt találtak, az információs pult mögött ült.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, monsieur!

- Bonjour. Beszél ön angolul?

- Igen. Miben segíthetek önöknek?

- Nos, mi szeretnénk bérelni egy széfet az önök bankjában. Ennek a doboznak lenne. – mutatta meg Lisbon a fadobozt

- Mennyi időre szólna a bérlet?

- Pontosan ötven évre.

A férfi benyúlt a pult alá és előkeresett egy pár nyomtatványt. Jane gyorsan kitöltötte őket, majd megkapták a kulcsot és instrukciókat hogy hogyan és mit kell csinálni a széfteremben. Ezek után a férfi megmutatta a széftermet. Jane és Lisbon gyorsan megoldotta a dolgot, mindent az utasítások szerint csináltak. A kód 1123581321 lett. Amikor elhagyták az épületet Lisbon lefirkantott valamit egy papírra, majd a zsebébe tette.

- Az mi volt?

- Ez? Csak a segítség a következő generációnak. Annyit írtam hogy "P. S. Megkeresni Robert Langdont."

- Most mit fogunk csinálni?

- Nem tudom. De azt tudom hogy mi most itt vagyunk Párizsban, majdnem egy millió dollárral és a gépünk csak egy hét múlva megy vissza. Szerintem töltsük el hasznosan az időt!

**Vége**

Vagy mégsem? Lisbon és Jane boldog párkapcsolatban éltek ezután, egészen addig amíg ötven évvel később a földet be nem kebelezte egy nagy sárkány. Cho úgy döntött hogy a CBI-nál marad, hiszen amíg megfigyelt addig nagyon megszerette az ottani légkört. Arról hogy ez idő alatt mit csinált Grace és Rigsby nem beszéltem. Nem is fogok. Elég annyi hogy Rigsby vitte a tequilát, Grace pedig a pukkasztós fóliát. És ők is boldogan éltek, amíg meg nem haltak. És mi lett a kicsi kínaival? Pártot alapított és ő lett amerika első ázsiai származású elnöke.

**Még akartam egy kis baromkodást Párizsban a végére, de így is 5700 szó lett szóval nem írtam már hosszabbra.**

**Nézzük teljesítettem-e minden feltételt: **

**- cím? Pipa.  
>- zöld converse cipő? Pipa.<br>- visszatérő mondatkezdés? Pipa.  
>- gyomorbántalmak szörnyű eredménye? Pipa.<br>- 3 helyszín? Pipa.  
>- üzemzavar? Pipa.<strong>

**Asszem ennyi. Legyetek jók, kezeket a paplan fölé és hagyjatok egy kommentet! **


End file.
